HCV is a member of the Flaviviridae family of RNA viruses that affect animals and humans. The genome is a single 9.6-kilobase strand of RNA, and consists of one open reading frame that encodes for a polyprotein of approximately 3000 amino acids flanked by untranslated regions at both 5′ and 3′ ends (5′-and 3′-UTR). The polyprotein serves as the precursor to at least 10 separate viral proteins critical for replication and assembly of progeny viral particles.
Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) infection is a major health problem that leads to chronic liver disease, such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, in a substantial number of infected individuals, estimated to be 2-15% of the world population. There are an estimated 4.5 million infected people in the United States alone, according to the U.S. Center for Disease control. According to the World Health Organization, there are more than 200 million infected individuals worldwide, with at least 3 to 4 million people being infected each year. Once infected, about 20% of people clear the virus, but the remainder can harbor HCV for the rest of their lives.
Ten to twenty percent of chronically infected individuals eventually develop liver-destroying cirrhosis or cancer. The viral disease is transmitted parenterally by contaminated blood and blood products, contaminated needles, or sexually and vertically from infected mothers or carrier mothers to their offspring
At present, the standard treatment for chronic HCV is interferon alpha (IFN-alpha) in combination with ribavirin, which requires at least six (6) months of treatment. However, treatment of HCV with interferon has frequently been associated with adverse side effects such as fatigue, fever, chills, headache, myalgias, arthralgias, mild alopecia, psychiatric effects and associated disorders, autoimmune phenomena and associated disorders and thyroid dysfunction.
Ribavirin, an inhibitor of inosine 5′-monophosphate dehydrogenase (IMPDH), enhances the efficacy of IFN-alpha in the treatment of HCV. Despite the introduction of ribavirin, more than 50% of the patients do not eliminate the virus with the current standard therapy of interferon-alpha and ribavirin. By now, standard therapy of chronic hepatitis C has been changed to the combination of pegylated IFN-alpha plus ribavirin. However, a number of patients still have significant side effects, primarily related to ribavirin.
Ribavirin causes significant hemolysis in 10-20% of patients treated at currently recommended doses, and the drug is both teratogenic and embryotoxic. Even with recent improvements, a substantial fraction of patients do not respond with a sustained reduction in viral load and there is a clear need for more effective antiviral therapy of HCV infection.
A number of other approaches are being pursued to combat the virus. They include, for example, application of antisense oligonucleotides or ribozymes for inhibiting HCV replication. Furthermore, low-molecular weight compounds that directly inhibit HCV proteins and interfere with viral replication are considered as attractive strategies to control HCV infection. Among the viral targets, the NS3/4A protease/helicase and the NS5B RNA-dependent RNA polymerase are considered the most promising viral targets for new drugs.
A number of patents disclose and claim inventions relating to CV NS5B inhibitors. For example, WO 2006/046039, WO 2006/046030 and WO 2006/029912, incorporated by reference herein, relate to tetracyclic indole compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, for the treatment or prevention of infection by hepatitis C virus. WO 2005/080399, incorporated by reference herein, relates to fused heterotetracyclic compounds, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and their use in aiding to remedy hepatitis C infection as potent (HCV) polymerase inhibitors. WO 2003007945, incorporated by reference herein, relates to HCV NS5B inhibitors. Further, WO 2003010140, incorporated by reference herein, relates to specific inhibitors of RNA dependent RNA polymerases, particularly viral polymerases within the Flaviviridae family, more particularly to HCV polymerase. WO 200204425, incorporated by reference herein, relates to specific inhibitors of RNA dependent RNA polymerases, particularly viral polymerases within the Flaviviridae family, and more particularly the NS5B polymerase of HCV. WO 200147883, incorporated by reference herein, relates to specific fused-ring compounds or the like or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Such compounds and salts exhibit an anti-HCV (hepatitis C virus) activity by virtue of their inhibitory activity against HCV polymerase, thus being useful as therapeutic or preventive agents for hepatitis C.
However, in view of the worldwide epidemic level of HCV and other members of the Flaviviridae family of viruses, and further in view of the limited treatment options, there is a strong need for new effective drugs for treating infections cause by these viruses.